One hundred key leaders of National Black organizations, who represent conveyors, gate keepers, distributors of information and important community change agents will be invited to participate in a two-day National Diabetes Awareness Conference to be held in Washington, D.C., in the Fall of 1987. The program goals will include providing relevant, culturally sensitive information to Black influentials to increase their understanding of diabetes, including its prevalence in the Black population and approaches to risk reduction and control; to launch a National Diabetes Awareness initiative for Black Americans. Conference objectives will include increasing awareness among Black leadership of the impact of diabetes on Black Americans; to increase the priority given to risk reduction, early detection and control of diabetes in the Black population and; to encourage and facilitate the development of organizational strategies to implement ongoing health information and promotion programs and activities. No conferences of this nature has been conducted during the last three years.